Like We Were Sixteen
by Amanda Lactis
Summary: Kembali ke masa lalu memang tidak membuatmu bahagia seutuhnya, tapi setidaknya itu membuat Naruto ingat kenapa dia bisa jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya sendiri. "Selama sepuluh tahun ini, kau kemana saja?" "Aku masih di sini, kau yang meninggalkanku, Teme." SasuFem!Naru. Two-shoot.
1. Chapter 1

"**Like We Were Sixteen."**

**By : Amanda Lactis**

**Inspired by : Ellie Goulding – Sixteen**

**Summary : Kembali ke masa lalu memang tidak membuatmu bahagia seutuhnya, tapi setidaknya itu membuat Naruto ingat kenapa dia bisa jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya sendiri. "Selama sepuluh tahun ini, kau kemana saja?" "Aku masih di sini, kau yang meninggalkanku, Teme." SasuFem!Naru. Two-shoot.**

**Chapter 1 : Kembali ke Masa Lalu**

* * *

"_Hey, Sasu-teme."_

"_Hn, apa?"_

"_Aku ingin kembali ke masa lalu, saat kita masih berumur enam belas tahun."_

"_Kenapa? Kau tidak terima karena menua?"_

"_Bukan! Tapi karena kenangan kita berdua ada di masa itu. Sebelum kau pergi dan menghilang dari pandanganku."_

* * *

Pagi itu dijalani Naruto dengan biasa, bangun kesiangan, serta omelan dari sang Ibunda yang setengah mengancam akan memotong uang sakunya karena ketahuan bermain _video game_s sampai jam satu malam. Gedoran pintu kamar Naruto mulai mereda saat langkah kaki Kushina, menjauh dan menuju target selanjutnya, yaitu kamar Kyuubi, kakak laki-lakinya yang sudah menginjak semester enam di Jurusan Psikologi.

"Kyuubi bangun! Kaa-san tahu kau ada kelas pagi hari ini! Bangun dan cepat mandi!"

Naruto menggeleng kepalanya, sedikit merasa pusing karena jam tidurnya terpotong akibat kegiatan yang sebenarnya hanya diawali keisengan semata. Bermain _video games _tidak seburuk itu rupanya, dia berucap dalam hati. Tak kuasa mendengar omelan Kushina yang terdengar makin kencang, Naruto memutuskan buru-buru mempersiapkan diri untuk ke Sekolah.

"Naru! Sasuke sudah menunggumu di bawah! Cepat turun!"

"Iya, Kaa-san!" Naruto menyahuti tak kalah keras.

Lima belas menit kemudian Naruto sudah siap dengan kunciran rambut model _twin-tail _juga vest krem menutupi kemeja seragamnya, sesekali Naruto mengeluh kenapa rambutnya terasa lepek dan baru ingat jika dia lupa keramas selama empat hari.

"Ck, kau lama sekali, Dobe. Aku hampir jamuran menunggumu."

Naruto berdecak sebal, "Aku tidak pernah protes saat disuruh menunggumu Lomba Catur dari pagi sampai malam, Teme." Balasnya ketus. Namun Sasuke hanya menyikap hal tersebut dengan tenang.

"Kalian berangkat sana, sudah hampir jam tujuh. Dan Kyuubi jangan mainkan makananmu!" Kushina kembali mengomel, sementara Kyuubi hanya menguap bosan, dia memasukkan satu potong Tamagoyaki* dalam mulutnya, sembari melambaikan tangan pada Naruto yang diseret keluar oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Naruto. Dua entitas yang tidak bisa disangka menjadi sahabat karib selama sembilan tahun sejak SD. Di awali perdebatan keduanya yang cari perhatian terhadap guru yang mereka idolakan, dan berakhir saling dorong dan menangis kencang, sampai Kushina panik dan meninggalkan kantor demi mengomeli sang anak yang Demi Tuhan belum puas menambah pekerjaannya. Keluarga Sasuke untungnya tergolong baik, mereka memaklumi kenakalan Naruto dan Sasuke dan langsung memaksa mereka untuk mendamaikan diri.

Sejak saat itu, Sasuke dan Naruto mendapat label sebagai "Dua Serangkai" yang kemanapun selalu bersama, yang suka berdebat karena hal tak penting, dan tak jarang saling membalas afeksi satu sama lain. Sasuke mengerti kemauan Naruto dan mengimbangi sikap keras kepalanya, dia tidak ragu untuk menemani Naruto bermain Basket meski Sasuke bukan orang yang suka Olah Raga. Begitu pula dengan Naruto yang tidak bosan mencari bahan pembicaraan, dia juga tidak pernah protes kenapa Sasuke mempunyai sifat yang menyebalkan.

Kalau dikatakan pacaran sih, sudah jelas tidak. Tapi siapa yang tahu, jika Naruto sudah memendam rasa suka pada Sasuke, sejak kelas satu SMP. Saat itu dia tidak sengaja melihat ada siswi yang menyatakan cinta pada Sasuke, dan hatinya luar biasa nyeri. Ingin hati mengungkapkan perasaannya, namun Naruto tahu, saat dimana dia menyatakan perasaannya, saat itu pula pertemanan yang sudah mereka jalin selama bertahun-tahun akan hancur.

"Sialan, bisnya penuh, Teme!" Naruto menjerit tertahan, dia menghentakkan kakinya, dan ingin membotaki kepala Sasuke saat kawannya itu dengan santai mendapat satu bangku kosong di pojok belakang.

"Apa?" Sasuke menatap Naruto seakan mengejek.

"Kau ya-"

CCCCKIIITTTTT!

Suara rem yang ditekan keras terdengar sampai membuat Naruto yang mulanya hendak menghampiri Sasuke jadi terdorong, dan tidak sengaja duduk di pangkuan Sasuke. Keduanya bertatapan agak lama sebelum Sasuke menyeringai congkak.

"Senang sekali, Hn?"

Naruto merasakan pipinya memanas, dia buru-buru bangkit tapi dia kalah gesit dengan kedua tangan Sasuke yang merangkul pinggangnya. Kepalanya ditumpukan pada bahu Naruto dan bersikap normal, tidak mempedulikan pandangan iri dari gadis-gadis SMP dan bisikan ibu-ibu yang juga kebetulan ada di sana.

"T-teme! Aku malu, aku mending berdiri saja!" bisik Naruto, tangannya berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke tapi hasilnya nihil. Sasuke terlalu kuat untuk dilawan.

'Dia ini yang paling pemalas pada jam Olah Raga tapi kenapa kekuatannya melebihi Rock Lee!' Naruto menggerutu dalam hati.

Mereka mempertahankan posisi yang sedikit 'ambigu' itu selama kurang lebih sepuluh menit. Sebelum bis sampai di Halte dekat gerbang Konohagakuen. Naruto yang sudah tidak bisa menahan malu lekas turun dari pangkuan Sasuke dan keluar. Hal itu disambut kekehan tipis dari Sasuke.

"Buru-buru sekali, takut tidak bisa bertemu Sasori-senpai, Hn?"

Naruto mendengus. Sasori lagi, pikirnya. Padahal Sasori tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengannya, kakak kelasnya itu murni cuman pernah satu Bis dengannya saat pariwisata di semester lalu.

'Aku bingung Sasuke sebenarnya cemburu atau memang jahil.'

Di dunia ini, tidak ada yang sesungguhnya mustahil. Begitu juga dengan hubungan romantis antar sahabat. Well, Naruto yang dasarnya tidak peka dan susah dinasehati akan menertawakan dirinya bila berpikir Sasuke cemburu.

"Sana masuk kelasmu!"

Mereka berpisah di persimpangan. Naruto terdaftar di kelas 1-3, sementara Sasuke ada di 1-5, tempat para murid berotak jenius berada. Di kelas Naruto ada teman lamanya, yaitu Kiba, Sai dan Shikamaru. Alasan kenapa kepala nanas itu bisa terdampar bersama Naruto adalah, dia ketiduran saat mengerjakan Ujian Kompetensi, nilainya bekurang dua puluh point dari total seratus lima puluh soal.

"Osu minna~!" Naruto berseru, auranya cerah sekali, tidak menutupi rona merah samar tersemat di kedua pipinya. Kiba balas melayangkan ciuman jarak jauh dan Sai yang langsung mempersilahkannya duduk.

"Mau Pocky, tidak? Ada rasa Green Tea, kesukaanmu."

"Wah aku mau~! Arigatou, Sai!"

Tidak dengan Sasuke, Naruto bisa berbaur dengan Shikamaru dkk. Begitulah sifatnya. Supel dan mudah disukai. Belum lagi Naruto masuk dalam jajaran cewek unik yang sejenis dengan Tenten yang juga satu kelas bersama mereka.

"Kemarin ada yang menembak Sasuke, tapi ditolak."

"Ssstt, bukan karena Sasuke lebih memilih menemani si kuning norak itu, 'kan?"

Naruto mengulas senyum lebar. "AKU DENGAR PEMBICARAAN KALIAN, YA, KUSO!" sahutnya kencang, mejanya digebrak lantang dan tepuk tangan dari Kiba memenuhi ruang kelas.

"Huh!" Naruto mengibaskan rambutnya sedikit dramatis.

"Wow, Nar. Aku tidak tahu kau seberani itu." Puji Kiba.

"Oh tentu, kan aku memang keren~" Naruto tertawa, bahunya dirangkul Kiba lalu mereka berdua menyanyikan lagu Heroes Come Back – Nobodyknows+ sambil berlinang air mata haru. Shikamaru yang ikut menjadi pusat perhatian langsung menyahuti, "Mereka bukan temanku."

* * *

"_Aku ingin menahanmu pergi, tapi saat kau mengumumkan jika kau jadian dengan Sakura-senpai, hatiku hancur."_

"_Kau juga tidak bilang jika pindah ke New York, kenapa kau jahat sekali!"_

"_Karena mu aku belum menikah sampai sekarang, Teme!"_

* * *

Kakashi sedang menjelaskan berbagai rumus Fisika di kelas Sasuke, dia menjelaskan dengan sedikit malas juga kata-katanya mulai tidak singkron dengan apa yang dia pikirkan. Semua siswa serentak setuju jika Kakashi lebih baik berhenti menjadi guru saja karena ketidakbecusannya mengajar.

'Apa yang dilakukan Dobe sekarang?' Sasuke bertanya dalam benaknya.

Berbeda dengan Naruto yang supel dan punya banyak teman, Sasuke cenderung sulit bersosialisasi. Dia lebih suka berdiam diri di Perpustakaan, atau menghabiskan waktu di ruang Club Catur bersama Shikamaru di sore hari. Walau begitu, bukan berarti Sasuke adalah orang yang pendiam dan dingin. Sifatnya yang menyebalkan dengan sarkasme yang tidak pandang fisik, membuat para gadis khususnya yang satu lingkungan dengannya jadi enggan mendekat. Meski pun enggan, tapi ada saja yang nekat mendekati Sasuke, atau dengan tidak tahu malunya memanfaatkan Naruto demi melancarkan aksi untuk dekat dengan Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke, kau melamunkan apa? Kekasihmu pasti masih belajar di ruangannya, fokuslah!"

"Wuooo~ maksudmu Naru-chan, eh?" sahut Suigetsu, satu dari sepersekian orang yang diakui Sasuke sebagai teman dekatnya.

"Naru-Dobe bukan pacarku."

Kakashi memutar kedua bola matanya. Bukan pacar apanya, batinnya. Kakashi pernah melihat Sasuke menggendong Naruto saat menjelang malam karena kaki gadis itu terkilir usai bermain Basket. Sasuke bahkan rela mengantarkannya pulang meski besok paginya ada kuis mingguan.

'Dia sahabat Naruto atau Budak Cintanya, sih?'

Entahlah, sensei, terkadang persahabatan memang diselingi bumbu pemanis, entah itu menyenangkan, atau bahkan menyedihkan. Semua itu berbanding lurus saat dua manusia di atas sama-sama bodoh dalam menyadari perasaan mereka sendiri.

Dering bel makan siang berseru nyaring, disambut bahagia oleh sebagian besar murid yang sudah kelaparan. Sasuke buru-buru meninggalkan kelas, yang mana diikuti Suigetsu. Mereka menuju Lapangan Basket yang ada di Gedung sisi Timur.

Benar saja, Naruto dan kawan-kawannya sudah siap bermain. Gadis itu dengan tidak pedulinya mengenakan celana training selutut, dan melepaskan vest nya di atas kursi penonton. Sasuke menghela nafas pendek. Dia memilih menonton sahabatnya itu bermain selagi bisa.

"Hey, Kib. Pass to me!" Kiba menerima instruksi dengan baik, selagi dijaga oleh Sai, dia mengoper bola ke Naruto. Gadis blonde itu berlari cepat, menghindari Kimimarou yang hendak merebut bolanya. Saat melihat ada celah di antara Sai dan Kiba, Naruto lantas bergegas men shoot bola dan ajaibnya masuk secara tepat.

"Three-point! Huoooooo I love you, Nar!" Kiba sudah melayangkan banyak ciuman jarak jauh untuk Naruto yang dibalas tawa renyah. Kimimarou ikut tersenyum, dia yang awalnya hendak membeli makan siang ditarik paksa oleh Kiba saat mereka bilang jika mereka kekurangan pemain. Melihat ada Naruto (gadis yang diam-diam dia taksir) di sana, tak butuh waktu lama untuk Kimimarou menyetujui ajakan-coret-paksa dari Kiba.

Sasuke yang melihat senyum Kimimarou merasa dadanya sedikit berdenyut.

"Dia siapa?"

Suigetsu yang cepat tanggap pun menyahuti. "Kimimarou. Dia bergabung di Club Kendo, idola Sekolah nomor dua di bawahmu. Dia bersih dari skandal apapun."

"Ck."

Suigetsu tahu gestur itu. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangnnya, lebih memilih memandangi Naruto yang merapikan seragamnya mengingat jam makan siang hampir habis. Suigetsu juga sudah cukup lama mengenal Sasuke. Dia tahu bila kawannya itu tidak suka bila ada yang mendekati Naruto, tapi saat ditanya apa Sasuke menyukai Naruto, jawaban yang Suigetsu dapatkan selalu sama.

"_Mana mungkin aku suka dengan sahabatku sendiri?"_

Idiot. Andai Suigetsu berani mengatai Sasuke, sudah pasti hari-hari Sasuke akan penuh dengan hujatan. Sayang Suigetsu terlalu pengecut.

"Oi, Dobe!" suara Sasuke terdengar tidak bersahabat. Naruto yang mulanya ingin melakukan selebrasi bersama Kiba jadi terhenti sejenak. Dia menaikkan alisnya, bertanya lewat bahasa tubuh apa yang diinginkan sahabatnya.

"Ikut aku. Kita makan siang di Atap."

"Loh? Tumben sekali?"

"Urusai. Ikuti aku." Sasuke berjalan sambil memasukan kedua tangannya di saku, terhenti beberapa detik dan melemparkan vest milik Naruto dari bangku penonton, mendapat banyak tatapan heran dari berbagai arah.

"Oey, kau membuat dia marah ya, Nar?" bisik Sai.

"Sembarangan! Kan dari tadi aku main dengan kalian!"

Meski sedikit heran, Naruto mengikuti langkah kaki Sasuke yang terburu-buru dan terlihat tidak sabaran. "Hei, kau kenapa, sih Teme?" sahut Naruto memberanikan diri menyuarakan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi bergumul di pikirannya.

"Siapa laki-laki tadi? Kenapa aku belum pernah lihat? Kau ada hubungan apa dengannya, Dobe?"

Dan, wow. Sasuke mengucapkan satu kalimat itu dalam sekali tarikan nafas. Naruto terkejut bukan main, lantas tertawa kencang sambil memegangi perutnya. Untung Atap sedang sepi, atau memang tidak ada yang mau menghabiskan waktu di situ.

"Ayolah, jangan bilang kau cemburu, huh? Aduh, aku jadi malu~"

"Hn, siapa yang cemburu, bodoh. Aku hanya bertanya."

Naruto masih tertawa kecil. "Nada bicaramu seperti aku ini pacarmu yang ketahuan selingkuh, tahu." Balasnya lagi, tak melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang langsung berubah dalam hitungan detik.

'Cemburu? Aku? Pada si Dobe?'

"Makan siang dulu, yuk. Aku tidak mau kelaparan seperti kemarin."

Sasuke mendengus. "Itu karena kau tidak tahu waktu kalau sudah bersama Kiba."

"Ckckckck, tidak baik menyalahkan orang lain, loh, Sasuke-kun."

Hening menggantung agak lama. Naruto melahap bento nya dengan khidmat, sementara Sasuke baru menghabiskan dua roti melon dan satu kotak susu.

"Tadi sebelum masuk, Haruno menyatakan perasannya padaku."

"Uhuk! Sakura-senpai menembakmu lagi?" Naruto mengusap bibirnya, sedikit panik karena roknya terkena cipratan air, Sasuke yang melihat hal itu hanya mendengus sinis sambil melempar pandangan _kenapa kau ceroboh sekali_.

"Terus? Kau terima tidak? Dia anak dari donatur tertinggi di Konohagakuen, loh."

"Hn, tidak tertarik."

Naruto terkekeh, dalam hati dia bersyukur karena Sasuke menolak Sakura, si primadona Konohagakuen yang terkenal cantik, kaya dan pintar. Sakura juga dikenal dengan keramahannya, jika memang Sakura bisa menjadi pacar Sasuke, mungkin Naruto akan mundur seribu langkah, bila perlu menghilang dari hidup Sasuke daripada dia harus merasakan sakit hati. Berlebihan memang, tapi Naruto bisa apa? Mengalahkan Sakura? Hei, Naruto sudah sangat beruntung bisa hidup berkecukupan semenjak kematian Ayahnya setahun yang lalu.

Kushina selaku ibu nya, bekerja di Rumah Sakit sebagai perawat, yang sering mengambil lembur demi mendapat gaji tambahan tak peduli tubuhnya yang mulai melemah. Kyuubi juga diam-diam bekerja part-time di sebuah Toko Buku, di daerah Kampusnya, semua itu demi mencukupi kehidupan mereka bertiga. Naruto ingin seperti kakaknya, yang meski terlihat cuek dan egois, masih peduli terhadap ibu mereka.

"Kau melamun, Dobe. Memikirkan apa?"

Naruto mengerjap. "Tidak, aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa, kok."

Sasuke menghela nafasnya. "Kau pikir sudah berapa kita berteman, Hn? Bilang padaku, kau kenapa?"

Secuil senyum terlukis pada wajah Naruto, dia memang tidak bisa berbohong di depan Sasuke. "Aku cuman rindu Tou-san, Sasuke." Sahutnya, agak pelan. Dan tentunya masih bisa didengar oleh Sasuke, yang kini bergeming. Tak lama tangannya meraih bahu Naruto, menyandarkan kepala gadis itu ke bahunya, sembari mengusap pelan surai blonde nya.

"Jangan sedih. Rasanya keberadaanku tidak berguna, Dobe." Ujar Sasuke bermaksud menenangkan.

Naruto tertawa kecil, tapi air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya. "Cara menghiburmu tidak romantis sekali, sih Teme." Dia mengusap air matanya, menahan diri untuk tidak lepas kendali. Naruto adalah gadis yang kuat. Tak peduli seberat apapun masalahnya, dia tidak lantas ingin terlihat lemah.

Sepuluh menit berlalu.

Dering bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi, memaksa Naruto bangkit dan tak lupa berterima kasih pada Sasuke yang ditanggapi gumamam _Hn_ dari cowok itu.

"Hei, Teme. Kalau kau suka dengan seseorang, bilang padaku, oke? Aku akan mendukungmu! Anggap saja sebagai balas budi karena selalu ada di sampingku~"

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bilang begitu? Kepalamu terbentur?"

Naruto menggeleng, dia mengulas senyum lebar, wajahnya berbinar cerah meski kedua matanya agak bengkak karena menangis.

"Aku ingin, kau bahagia!"

"Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa sedang menyukai seseorang?" tanya Sasuke. Respon Naruto sungguh diluar dugaannya. Karena nyatanya, cewek itu malah merona tipis, senyumnya tetap dipertahankan dengan cantik. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, dan memilih meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih mematung di tempatnya.

Bahkan sampai kelas terakhir usai, Sasuke tidak mendapat jawaban yang dia mau. Naruto menolak untuk buka mulut terkait siapa dan kenapa dia bisa menyukai seseorang tersebut. Sasuke mendecih tak puas dan hampir mengintrogasi Kiba dkk, bila perlu dengan bantuan Suigetsu. Ada satu titik di hatinya yang tidak rela bila membayangkan Naruto jadian dengan cowok lain, bagi Sasuke, hanya dia yang mengerti Naruto sepenuhnya.

'Dobe, sejak kapan kau merahasiakan sesuatu dariku?'

**To be Continued**

* * *

Note : Hai hai! Wah, sudah berapa nih saya hiatus dari ? Almost a year, yah! Well, banyak kejadian yang menimpa saya, juga kenaikan semester yang ngebuat saya makin sibuk *percayalah* fanfic ini saya kerjakan dalam waktu yang anehnya lumayan cepat. Terinspirasi dari lagu nya mbak **Ellie Goulding** yang dapet dari temen, thanks a lot ya kawanku!

Apa ceritanya based on true story? Wah enggak dong, saya gak mungkin bisa suka sama sahabat sendiri, hahaha! I hope u guys like it! Sampai ketemu di chap depan! Fanfic ini cuman dua chapter karena tergolong ringan konfliknya, so see u guys~

**Regards,**

**Amanda Lactis**


	2. Chapter 2

**Like We Were Sixteen**

"**Masa lalu."**

**By Amanda Lactis**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti yang Sasuke tebak, Naruto menolak untuk buka mulut perihal masalah kemarin. Bahkan saat cowok berambut unik itu menunggui Naruto sampai si gadis selesai bermain Basket di sore hari, Naruto tetap mengelak dan memberi guyonan seperti _'hei aku cuma suka padamu, tenang saja'_ atau _'tidak usah cemburu teme, aku milikmu selamanya'_ yang pastinya tidak Sasuke percayai. Hell! Dia sangat yakin sahabat dobe nya itu menyembunyikan sesuatu, dan Sasuke benci Naruto yang main rahasia-rahasiaan begini. Namun apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Naruto itu kepala batu, keras kepala sekali sampai Sasuke tak akan menang menandinginya.

Menunggu. Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan Sasuke.

Seperti misalnya pagi ini, hari Rabu, biasanya hari ini hari favorite Naruto. Tahu kenapa? Karena hari ini kelasnya akan memiliki jadwal pelajaran P.E. semua siswa akan diminta berkumpul ke lapangan, Dan Guy-sensei sudah menunggu di sana sambil unjuk gigi. Itu adalah pemandangan yang paling disukai Naruto, si gadis tomboy yang hobby bermain basket, sepak bola atau bola volley.

"Sasuke-kun." Suara feminime ini, sudah jelas Haruno, batin Sasuke tak kunjung menoleh ke belakang. Dia sedang menikmati jam istirahatnya di atap sekolah.

Sakura yang jelas diabaikan hanya tersenyum kecil. "Mana sahabat kuningmu?" tanya nya terselip nada humor di sana. Sasuke ganti memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Namanya Naruto, Haruno. Kau ini ranking satu di kelasmu tapi kenapa susah sekali menghafal nama orang?" sahut Sasuke yang tentu saja, tidak menghilangkan nada sarkasnya. Namun Sakura tak peduli, gadis pink itu buktinya justru berdiri mendekati Sasuke, tak pernah merasa malu meski dia sudah ditolak satu kali minggu lalu.

"Perasaanku padamu, masih sama, Sasuke-kun." Ujar Sakura, menatap penuh harap pada cowok di sampingnya. Tetapi Sasuke pada dasarnya cuek dan tidak pernah berpikir ada hal yang lebih menarik dari pada menjahili Naruto, jadi dia diam saja.

"Ku mohon pertimbangkan perasaanku, Sasuke-kun. Dan aku, akan membantumu meraih cita-citamu."

Sasuke sontak menatap balik manik emerald Sakura yang kini jelas merasa senang karena mendapat perhatiannya. "Apa maksud omonganmu barusan, Haruno?"

"Aku tahu, Sasuke-kun ingin jadi Arsitek, 'kan? Aku bisa membantumu mendapatkan beasiswa di Luar Negeri. Aku bisa, dengan kekuasaan Ayahku. Jadi, aku mohon, terima aku…."

Hening.

Sasuke jelas bimbang. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia bimbang. Bagaimana si Haruno tahu keinginan terbesarnya adalah menjadi seorang Arsitek? Sasuke memijit pelipisnya. Dia benci ini, cita-cita itu hanya diketahui oleh Naruto, sahabat kuning nya yang berisik sekaligus yang paling dia sayangi. Lalu bagaimana?!

"Haruno, aku tidak bisa memaksakan perasaanku-"

"-tidak masalah! Asal statusku bisa berubah menjadi pacar Sasuke-kun!"

Sayang sekali dua orang itu terlalu asik dengan perdebatan mereka. Tanpa sadar bila Naruto yang sejak tadi kelimpungan mencari sosok Sasuke, yang akhirnya diberi tahu oleh Suigetsu jika sahabat cowoknya sedang menyendiri di atap sekolah. Tapi apa? Kenapa ada Sakura-senpai? Meski begitu Naruto mulanya tidak peduli dan hendak menerobos masuk, tetapi saat mendengar pernyataan Sakura yang mengaku bisa membantu Sasuke meraih impiannya, kaki Naruto terasa kaku. Dia berhenti di tempatnya berpijak, dan menyaksikan raut wajah Sasuke yang kentara sekali bila dia sedang kalut.

'Brengsek! Apanya yang sahabat jika begini, huh, Sasu-teme?'

"Terima aku, Sasuke-kun. Dan kau akan mendapat dukungan ku secara mutlak."

Naruto menggigit bibirnya keras, dia tahu jika bibirnya bisa berdarah tapi dia tidak peduli! Hatinya jauh lebih sakit dari pada ini! 'Tolak dia, teme. Tolak Sakura-senpai!' berkali-kali Naruto berseru dalam hati.

"Baiklah. Mulai sekarang kita berpacaran, Haruno. Tapi, aku akan mengatakan hal ini pada Naruto terlebih dahulu."

DEG!

Mereka berpacaran. Sasuke dan Sakura-senpai, sekarang berpacaran. Naruto tertawa kecil, dia melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga, Air matanya menetes, dadanya juga terasa sesak, tapi semua itu tak menghentikan niatan Naruto untuk pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari sana. Naruto ingin menghilang, kalau perlu selamanya.

.

.

.

Sasuke merasa aneh dengan sikap Naruto yang semakin menjaga jarak dengannya. Usai insiden penembakan Sakura yang ke dua kalinya, Naruto mendadak jadi sering melamun dan pura-pura tidak dengar saat Sasuke meneriaki namanya. Bahkan si gadis tak segan-segan berangkat ke sekolah sendirian tanpa Sasuke. Kesal? Jelas. Sasuke ingin menjelaskan semuanya, dia ingin memberitahu Naruto perkara hubungannya dengan Haruno yang murni saling menguntungkan. Sakura sudah berjanji untuk memberikan beasiswa padanya, dan janji itu akan Sasuke tagih saat dia menginjak kelas dua nanti, kira-kira enam bulan dari sekarang.

Yang konyol, ternyata alasan Sakura ngotot ingin menjadi pacarnya adalah, karena ayahnya sering menjodohkannya dengan putra kolega bisnisnya. Sakura yang tidak suka diatur-atur memberontak dan mengaku jika dia sudah punya kekasih, siapa yang kena imbasnya? Tentu saja, Sasuke. Yang harus menerima berbagai syarat selama menjadi pacar Sakura, cewek yang dikenal kaya raya karena statusnya sebagai putri donator terbesar di Sekolah. Sementara Sasuke? Ayolah. Ayahnya hanya seorang pekerja kantoran dengan penghasilan pas-pasan, dengan ibunya yang bekerja sebagai Ibu rumah tangga. Kakak nya, Itachi, lulus kuliah tahun lalu dan mulai bekerja di bidang Kejaksaan tak lama setelah itu.

Mendapat beasiswa adalah impian Sasuke sejak dulu. Untuk itulah dia belajar mati-matian, mengasah otaknya se encer mungkin sampai mau tak mau, meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya memiliki kapasitas otak rata-rata. Menjadi Arsitek juga bukan tanpa alasan. Beberapa bulan setelah Ayah Naruto tewas dalam kecelakaan, rumah peninggalannya untuk keluarganya pun seakan berduka dan habis dimakan api akibat kebakaran. Hidup Naruto saat itu benar-benar jatuh ke titik terendah, dan Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengusap punggung Naruto sembari menghiburnya. Setelah itu, Sasuke mulai membulatkan tekad untuk menjadi Arsitek karena janjinya pada Naruto.

"_Hei, teme, kau punya cita-cita jadi apa?"_

"_Hm, tidak tahu. Kenapa?"_

"_Hehe, aku beri saran jadi arsitek bagaimana? Kau bisa memberiku rumah yang keren!"_

"_Malas, kenapa tidak kau saja?"_

"_Ish! Aku tidak sepintar kau tahu."_

Percakapan itu masih terekam jelas di kepala Sasuke. Janjinya, akan ia penuhi, apapun caranya.

Kembali lagi dengan lamunan Sasuke mengenai sikap Naruto. Apa yang merasuki gadis itu? Kiba bilang dia juga tidak bermain basket di lapangan seperti yang biasa dia lakukan.

'Dobe, aku bersumpah akan menjitak kepalamu!' batin Sasuke saat akhirnya melihat sosok Naruto berjalan sambil membawa tumpukan buku. Namun niatan hanya niatan, saat Kimimarou justru berjalan mengiringi Naruto dan membantunya membawa buku-buku itu. Yang membuat Sasuke kesal adalah, saat Naruto jelas-jelas menyadari keberadaannya, namun gadis itu hanya mengendikkan bahu dan berjalan menuju kelasnya yang sialnya berlawanan arah dengan kelas Sasuke.

That's it! Seharian diabaikan, ditelfon juga tidak diangkat, bahkan Sasuke nekat ke rumah Naruto untuk berangkat sekolah bersama tapi si kuning itu justru kabur. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!

KRINGGGGG!

Suara bel pulang berbunyi nyaring. Asuma-sensi menyudahi penjelasannya terkait Sejarah Dunia dan keluar ruangan kelas Sasuke, di barengi dengan Konan-sensei yang ikut membubarkan diri di kelas Naruto.

"Astaga, Nar! Kau ini habis mencampakkan Sasuke sudah dapat gantinya, ya? Sialan, kau." Kiba berujar sambal bercanda karena dia memergoki Naruto dan Kimimarou bertukar nomor telfon, hal yang takkan terjadi bila ada Sasuke di dekat situ. Namun Naruto hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Tidak ada salahnya menambah teman, Kib." Sahutnya ceria. Tapi binar ceria di mata Naruto perlahan meredup saat melihat sosok Sasuke yang berdiri tegap di gerbang depan Sekolah. Tatapannya yang tajam dengan aura yang gelap membuat Sasuke jadi semakin menyeramkan.

"Nar, pacarmu sepertinya lagi badmood, kau urus sana." Kiba menepuk pundak Naruto dan melarikan diri mendekati Shikamaru yang hampir terjungkal karena berjalan dengan mata tertutup.

'Well, aku tidak mungkin menghindar terus-terusan.' Naruto membatin. Dia pun menampilkan topeng cerianya.

"Yo, Sasu-teme! Kenapa? Tumben sekali menungguku, aduh jadi terharu." Naruto pura-pura tersipu malu, namun cekalan tangan Sasuke cukup menyakitkan sampai dia mengernyit tidak paham karena Sasuke justru menyeretnya menjauh dari area Sekolah.

"Hei, hei, kau kenapa? Dikejar hantu? Atau apa?"

"Diam, Naruto. Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda."

'Sialan, dia kira aku sedang melawak apa?' batin Naruto sebal. Tapi melihat kondisi Sasuke yang jauh dari kata baik tentunya membuat Naruto ikut merasa tak nyaman meski dia yakin-coret-sangat yakin bahwasanya dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun!

"Teme serius kau mau membawaku kemana, sih?"

Mereka berdua akhirnya sampai di halte yang sudah tidak terpakai. Sasuke membelakangi Naruto, nafasnya tersengal dan saat cowok itu membalikkan tubuhnya, Naruto bisa melihat kilat amarah terpantul dari mata hitamnya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa! Jangan memandangku begitu!" hardik Naruto.

"Kau menjauhiku seharian ini! Kenapa? Katakan padaku apa yang sudah ku perbuat padamu, Naruto!" Sasuke mengguncang bahu Naruto membuat si empunya mengerjap tak paham.

"Apa sih? Aku tidak mengerti!"

Bohong. Naruto kelewat paham kenapa Sasuke semarah ini. Tentu saja. Naruto sengaja mengabaikan Sasuke untuk perbaikan hatinya yang dipatahkan kemarin. Enak saja, Sasuke sih bisa bersikap seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa, tapi kabar mengenai hubungannya dengan Sakura sudah tersebar luas ke telinga satu sekolah. Gila! Naruto jadi kesal dan cemburu tapi sayangnya dia bukan siapa-siapa. Dia hanya sahabat Sasuke. Sahabat kuning yang tomboy dan hobi bermain basket saat jam makan siang. Sekecil itu eksistensi Naruto yang bersanding di samping Sasuke.

"Kau tahu hubunganku dengan Sakura. Aku dan dia-"

"-hei, teme. Aku tidak butuh penjelasan itu." Sela Naruto, meyakinkan diri nya jika dia boleh tersenyum palsu sekali lagi meski dia tidak menjamin bisa tidur tanpa mata bengkak nanti malam. Nyatanya, senyum manis Naruto meninggalkan bekas tak nyaman pada hati Sasuke. Cowok itu mengusap bekas pegangan tangannya di tangan Naruto, seraya menggumamkan _aku minta maaf_.

"Tidak masalah! Positif saja, teme! Kau bisa ikut terkenal! Hei kenapa kau sedih? Ayo tunjukkan kebahagiaanmu!" suara ceria Naruto tak bisa menutupi getar pada suaranya. Naruto menangis, dia menangis dengan menyedihkan di hadapan Sasuke.

"Naru…"

"Kenapa….hikss…malah aku yang menangis…! Aku harusnya senang kau…hiks…punya pacar…hiks."

Sasuke menahan dirinya untuk tidak membeberkan alasan terjalinnya hubungannya dengan Sakura. Dia masih berpikir bila Naruto tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Kau tidak mau menjelaskan apa-apa? hiks….." Naruto menatap Sasuke penuh harap.

'Mengakulah, teme. Mengaku jika kau tidak mencintainya, kau hanya memanfaatkannya!' rapal Naruto dalam hati. Namun bibir Sasuke justru melontarkan hal yang lebih menyakitkan.

"A-aku mulai mencintainya, Naruto." Sasuke mengucapkan hal itu dengan was-was. Dia tak berani menatap balik manik sapphire Naruto yang kini memantulkan sirat terluka. Naruto menatapnya dengan senyum tipis menghiasi bibir mungilnya. Tapi Sasuke tahu, senyum itu palsu. Senyum itu sama dengan yang ditampilkan Naruto saat dia berusaha kuat untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa Ayahnya telah tewas akibat kecelakaan. Dan Sasuke, tidak menyukai senyum itu.

"Baiklah. Perasaanmu, adalah milikmu, Sasuke. Sebagai sahabat yang baik, aku tidak akan menganggumu lagi, agar kau bisa semakin dekat dengan Sakura-senpai." Cerocos Naruto sembari mengusap air matanya, lalu beberapa kali menepuk kedua pipinya yang basah. Dia pun menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin, ganti menatap Sasuke yang sejak tadi memilih diam.

"Kenapa diam?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya.

"Naru, maafkan aku."

"Jangan minta maaf terus. Aku tidak menyukainya." Sahut Naruto dengan wajahnya yang sudah Kembali normal. Pandangannya kini lurus ke depan.

"Sasuke, apapun pilihanmu, adalah tanggung jawabmu sendiri. Suatu saat nanti, hm, aku tidak mendoakan sih, tapi aku tidak mau kau menyesal. Mengerti?"

"Hn. Aku tahu, dobe."

Dan keduanya memutuskan untuk Kembali ke rumah masing-masing setelah menunggu bis yang sesuai tujuan mereka. Sasuke yang kalut memilih mengurung diri di kamar, sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis saat Kyuubi menaikkan alisnya melihat mata bengkak Naruto.

"Kau kenapa? Semakin jelek saja." Sahut Kyuubi yang memang tidak jago bermulut manis. Tapi raut wajahnya jelas khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa." Naruto menjawab santai. Dia menyisir rambut nya yang panjang, lalu bergumam _apa aku potong saja ya _yang dihadiahi tatapan aneh dari Kyuubi. Seingatnya, Naruto sangat menyayangi rambut nya. Dia merawat rambutnya dengan hati-hati, bukan hanya karena surai pirangnya mengingatkannya terhadap mendiang Ayah mereka, tapi juga karena ucapan Sasuke yang berpikir Naruto lebih pantas dengan rambut panjang yang dikuncir dua.

"Sasuke melakukan sesuatu?" Kyuubi bertanya tepat sasaran. Dia bisa melihat Naruto tersentak dan mencoba pura-pura bersikap normal. Tapi, Kyuubi adalah mahasiswa Psikologi yang sudah kelewat hafal dengan kebiasaan adiknya itu. Dia mampu menganalisa bahasa tubuh adiknya yang aneh dan hal itu jelas berkaitan dengan si pantat ayam, begitu panggilan Kyuubi untuk Sasuke.

"Apa yang dilakukan si pantat ayam itu sampai adikku yang jelek menangis begini? Ayo bilang padaku!" Kyuubi memutar tubuh Naruto yang memunggunginya. Oh, tidak. Kyuubi melihat kedua bola mata biru Naruto menyiratkan luka dan kesedihan.

"Imouto. Apa yang dia lakukan?"

Kyuubi memanggilnya Imouto, hal yang sangat jarang terjadi, namun bila pria itu sudah memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan itu, berarti dia benar-benar serius dan meminta penjelasan.

"Sasuke dan Sakura-senpai berpacaran." Gumam Naruto menunduk.

Kyuubi mengernyitkan dahinya. "Ku kira si pink sudah ditolak 2 kali? Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Sakura-senpai, menawarkan beasiswa pada Sasuke bila dia mau jadi pacarnya."

Oke, Kyuubi mulai bingung. "Dan dari mana kau tahu?"

"Uh- aku tak sengaja menguping."

Kyuubi menghela nafas. "Lalu? Kenapa kau jadi menangis separah ini?"

Naruto mencebik kesal. "Aku ingin dia jujur! Jujur saja kenapa sih? Bilang jika dia tidak mencintai Sakura-senpai tapi memanfaatkannya! Tapi apa? Si Teme itu justru mengatakan bila dia mulai mencintai Sakura-senpai! Dan aniki memintaku untuk tidak menangis begitu?" celotehnya panjang lebar mendapat cubitan di kedua pipinya dari Kyuubi.

"Biarkan dia. Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan masuk ke kehidupan Sasuke, Nar. Jika dia berbohong padamu, maka dia punya alasan. Bersikaplah normal, dan anggap kejadian kemarin tidak pernah terjadi. Semakin kau bersikap normal, kau akan membantu Sasuke dan-"

"-KENAPA KAU MALAH MEMBELA SI TEME?!" potong Naruto keras. Dia berteriak dan mengacungkan jari nya pada Kyuubi.

"Aniki, kau tahu aku cinta padanya! Kau saksi hidup aku pernah menangis semalaman karena tahu dia tak akan jadi milikku! Dan sekarang?! Kau memintaku untuk tidak egois agar tidak menjadi beban Sasuke?! Siapa yang egois di sini?! Kau atau aku?!" Naruto merasakan dadanya sesak. Lagi-lagi dia yang salah. Dia memejamkan matanya, menahan diri agar emosinya tidak semakin melonjak. Kyuubi menatap adiknya bingung, dia hanya ingin memberi solusi untuk keduanya. Kenapa Naruto harus merasa tersinggung?

"Keluarlah, aniki. Biarkan aku sendiri." Suara lirih Naruto memecah keheningan. Kyuubi mengangguk tanpa banyak bicara dan menutup pintu kamar Naruto dengan pelan. Dia menggaruk kepalanya dan berdoa semoga besok Naruto akan bersikap normal kembali.

.

.

.

Pagi nya, Kyuubi bisa melihat Naruto keluar dari kamarnya, rambut yang biasa dikuncir dua kini di ikat ponytail. Raut wajah Naruto juga tidak seperti biasanya. Datar. Tatapannya benar-benar tidak memberikan emosi apapun. Sedangkan Kyuubi hanya bisa membiarkan adiknya sampai Naruto benar-benar bisa menerima hubungan Sasuke.

"Aku akan pulang telat. Mungkin jam sepuluh, atau lebih." Ujar Kyuubi meletakkan omurice di atas piring dan menyajikannya untuk Naruto.

Biasanya Naruto akan menyahuti ucapan Kyuubi dan menanyakan perihal keterlambatan Kyuubi, namun kali ini adiknya hanya diam dan mengangguk. Bahkan saat Kyuubi mengecup kening Naruto dan berpamitan untuk kuliah, si pirang hanya memutar kedua bola matanya jenuh, tidak berminat membalas perbuatan Kyuubi.

Kushina kebetulan mengambil shift malam jadi Ia belum pulang sebelum jam menunjukkan pukul delapan. Naruto yang sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya melirik jam dinding di dekat dapur. Sudah jam tujuh kurang dua puluh. Dia mencuci piring terlebih dahulu dan keluar apartement nya. Untuk sesaat Naruto berharap Sasuke akan mengirimkan pesan singkat jika dia sudah menunggu di halte bis tempat mereka biasa berangkat sekolah bersama-sama. Tapi yang dia dapatkan justru pesan dari Sasuke yang berkata jika mulai sekarang dia akan berangkat sekolah bersama Sakura.

'Ya. Urusi saja pacarmu, teme. Biar aku yang akan mengurusi diriku sendiri.' Batin Naruto menahan nyeri di ulu hatinya.

Sesampainya di Sekolah, Naruto bisa melihat Kiba melambaikan tangan padanya sesekali menunjuk Kimimarou yang ikut tersenyum melihat kedatangannya. Benar, meski tak dekat dengan Sasuke, dia masih memiliki teman yang setia padanya. Naruto menghilangkan sosok Sasuke dari pikirannya dan duduk di depan Kiba.

"Pssst! Katanya Sasuke dan Sakura-senpai sudah pacarana loh!"

"Memang cocok sekali. Satunya tampan satunya cantik!"

"Iya iya, untung ya Sasuke tidak jadian dengan si kuning norak itu."

Naruto melirik kawanan penggosip itu dengan bosan. Dia hanya ingin menghabiskan sisa masa sekolahnya dengan tenang dan damai. Belum lagi enam bulan dari sekarang akan ada ujian akhir semester. Yang artinya, Naruto sudah mulai harus serius belajar. Untungnya, di Sekolah nya saat ini, memiliki peraturan yang disukai oleh siswa yang kurang mampu sepertinya. Siapapun yang bisa masuk ke jajaran ranking sepuluh besar di kelasnya, akan dikenakan potongan biaya sekolah. Sangat menguntungkan. Naruto mungkin tidak sepintar Sasuke, atau Shikamaru. Tapi bukan berarti dia bodoh. Apalagi dia masuk di kelas 1-3, kelas rata-rata, tidak terlalu pintar, tapi juga tidak terlalu ketinggalan. Naruto cukup percaya diri dengan kemampuannya.

"Kau tidak mau menonjok mereka, Nar? Ucapan mereka keterlaluan sekali." Bisik Kiba ikut geram. Hal itu hanya disahuti dengan tawa kecil dari Naruto.

"Biarkan saja. Aku tidak peduli." Sahut Naruto kalem. Dia juga biasa saja ketika salah satu dari kawanan penggosip itu melayangkan deathglare padanya. Malahan, Naruto terhibur.

Manusia itu memang lucu. Mereka akan menyukai hal yang menurut mereka ideal dan normal. Cowok tampan ya harusnya bersama gadis cantik. Mereka cenderung membenci hal-hal yang melenceng dan _out of box_ dan sayangnya, Naruto adalah salah satu entitas yang melenceng. Gadis tomboy yang tidak takut untuk berjemur di siang hari. Gadis cuek yang akan tertawa keras tanpa memandang pandangan orang lain terhadapnya. Perbedaan Naruto, adalah faktor utama kenapa dia dibenci banyak siswi. Mereka iri. Iri karena Naruto sebebas burung yang terbang di langit. Iri karena Naruto bisa jadi dirinya sendiri, tanpa topeng, tanpa kepura-puraan. Dirinya yang asli, sangat menarik bagi kaum adam. Apa adanya.

Bahkan saat jam makan siang tiba, Naruto tidak sedikitpun risih dengan bisik-bisik dari berbagai penjuru. Terlebih ketika sosok Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan beriringan di koridor kelas, Naruto hanya melirik keduanya tanpa bersuara. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyapa Naruto, karena di sini, ia memainkan peran sebagai kekasih Sakura. Tidak mungkin kan, dia menyapa Naruto yang notabene hanya sahabatnya sementara di sampingnya berdiri kekasihnya. Kekasih palsu, maksudnya. Sasuke terbatuk kecil atas pemikirannya yang aneh. Hal itu disaksikan oleh Naruto yang justru tersenyum meremehkan. Bibirnya bergerak mengucapkan sesuatu yang memancing emosi Sasuke.

'Teme bodoh sudah mulai sakit-sakitan, ya?'

Sasuke berdecak kesal, lantas dia menarik tangan Sakura dan berjalan menuju kantin, tanpa dihiraukan oleh Naruto yang asik bergurau dengan Kimimarou. Karena Naruto sudah berjanji, mulai hari ini, dia akan menambah lapisan topengnya. Tidak masalah jika melihat orang yang disukai berpacaran dengan gadis lain, toh mereka hanya akan berpacaran sementara. Setelah ujian Naruto yakin Sasuke akan memutuskan Sakura.

Atau itu yang awalnya dia pikirkan.

.

.

.

Naruto memandang raport nya dengan lemas. Dia memejamkan matanya, sedikit kesakitkan karena kedua matanya sudah bengkak akibat dia menangis selama empat jam selepas mendengar kabar apabila Sasuke pindah sekolah di Luar Negeri.

Sialan.

Si Teme itu tidak sekaya Sakura, dia bahkan tidak pernah naik pesawat! Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba muncul berita kepindahan Sasuke? Tentu saja, itu adalah buah manis dari perjanjian Sasuke dan Sakura. Karena Nona Muda Haruno itu sudah merayu Ayahnya untuk mendaftarkan Sasuke ke Sekolah bertaraf Internasional di Luar Negeri agar lebih mudah untuk meraih cita-citanya sebagai Arsitek. Naruto tidak habis pikir. Setelah hampir enam bulan mereka perang dingin dengan menjauhnya Naruto serta sikap Sasuke yang semakin menyebalkan akan berujung dengan kepergian cowok itu. Brengsek! Naruto memukul dinding kamarnya hingga tangannya terasa nyeri dan mati rasa. Tapi itu tak masalah. Rasa nyeri pada tangannya bisa hilang besok. Tapi rasa sakit akibat dikhianati oleh sahabatmu sendiri? Mustahil untuk disembuhkan dalam hitungan hari. Dan Naruto, bersumpah jika Sasuke tidak kunjung kembali dan bersujud di depannya, maka Naruto akan membawa rasa sakit di hatinya sampai dia menikah nanti. Itu pun jika dia bisa menikah dengan orang lain tanpa melupakan Sasuke.

"Sialan kau, Teme. Aku doakan kau tidak bisa menikah tanpa bersujud di kakiku!" rutuknya dengan tetesan air mata membasahi pipinya. Lagi dan lagi.

Kyuubi yang melihat kondisi adiknya agaknya risau. Semenjak insiden perdebatan mereka enam bulan lalu, Naruto jadi sosok yang pendiam dan enggan untuk berdekatan dengannya. Kyuubi bahkan harus memaksa Naruto untuk makan karena jika tidak, gadis kuning itu bakal mengurung diri di kamar selama seharian penuh akibat kepindahan Sasuke tadi siang.

"Imouto, kau tidak bosan menangis dari tadi? Ayo keluar, ku traktir burger kesukaanmu." Ujar Kyuubi sembari mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto.

"Berisik! Aku sedang tidak mood makan apapun!" terdengar teriakan dari dalam kamar. Kyuubi menghela nafas mencoba tenang, mencoba sabar, tapi ini sudah keterlaluan.

BRAKKKK!

"AKU BILANG BERHENTI MENANGIS, BAKA IMOUTO!" Kyuubi mendobrak pintu kamar Naruto dan menjewer telinga Naruto. Cowok itu tidak mengindahkan seruan Naruto untuk melepaskannya, bahkan ketika Naruto menarik rambut merahnya, Kyuubi cuek dan mengambil jaket untuk adiknya itu.

"Diam! Aku lapar dan Kaa-san tidak memasak, ayo keluar!" Kyuubi mengeratkan jaket yang digunakan Naruto lalu menatap tajam Naruto yang kini terlihat menyedihkan.

"Kau boleh patah hati, tapi jangan menghancurkan dirimu sendiri, baka." Sahutnya dengan nada sinis. Naruto mendengus, sedikit banyak perkataan Kyuubi memang benar. Kakaknya itu ahli dalam memberi wejangan atau nasehat mengenai kehidupan. Dan salah satu keahlian Kyuubi ialah, dia tahu kapan Naruto berbohong. Secerdas apapun adiknya, selicin apapun alasannya, Kyuubi bisa menangkap celah dari kebohongan Naruto.

"Sudahlah, mending kau belajar yang giat, raih cita-cita mu dan lupakan cowok brengsek bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu!"

"Aniki kau pernah dibogem oleh adikmu sendiri? Karena berbicara lebih mudah dari pada melakukannya!"

Kyuubi menggeleng sok bijak. "Kakakmu ini jenius. Aku tampan dan punya banyak teman. Mencarikanmu pacar adalah hal yang mudah, sister." Ujarnya dengan nada main-main.

Naruto menaikkan alis pura-pura jijik. Namun dalam hati sedikit lega karena rasa sakit nya akibat Sasuke mulai terlupakan. Naruto, tidak punya alasan untuk berpijak pada lembaran masa lalu. Kyuubi benar. Saatnya untuk serius dan mengejar ketertinggalannya dari Sasuke. Dan membuktikan pada cowok sialan itu, kalau dia pun bisa bahagia tanpa cinta.

.

.

.

"Naruto-san? Apa kau melamun?"

Naruto tersentak. Dia melihat tumpukan kertas di meja kantornya, dan sosok gadis berambut merah dengan raut wajah yang Nampak khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Karin." Sahut Naruto ceria. Dia menguncir rambut pirangnya yang sudah mencapai bahu, hasil perdebatan panjang dengan Kyuubi karena kakaknya tidak terima saat dia memutuskan untuk memotong pendek rambut kesayangannya.

Ah, berapa tahun yang lalu itu? Naruto tertawa. Tiga belas tahun. Dan Naruto tetap memegang sumpahnya untuk tidak memaafkan Sasuke, nama mantan sahabatnya yang sudah tidak dia anggap sahabat lagi. Selama sepuluh tahun ini apa yang sudah berubah? Selain rambut Naruto? Mungkin ada, jauh lebih banyak.

Saat pengumuman kelulusan SMA, satu sekolah dikejutkan dengan fakta Naruto yang meraih peringkat ke tiga, dengan nilai yang tinggi dan prestasi dalam bidang Olah Raga. Shikamaru yang meraih peringkat dua menyalami Naruto dengan sedikit menguap dan berkata bila Sasuke akan pingsan jika mendengar hal ini. Naruto tertawa. Tidak pernah sekalipun Sasuke menghubunginya. Bahkan saat Itachi mengumumkan pernikahannya dengan Deidara, teman sekantornya, Sasuke tidak muncul. Pria yang kini berusia dua puluh enam tahun itu, hanya menitipkan salam untuk kakaknya. Dan Naruto, mulai bangkit dari keterpurukannya. Memangkas rambutnya adalah hal pertama yang dia lakukan. Mulanya Kyuubi tidak setuju dan beranggapan Naruto terlalu lebay, tapi adiknya tidak peduli dan rambut pirangnya pun dipangkas hingga mencapai leher.

Naruto juga memasuki bangku kuliah dengan bantuan beasiswa, hal ini dibantu oleh prestasi Olah Raga dan nilai kelulusannya yang gemilang. Naruto memutuskan untuk memasuki Jurusan Ilmu Komunikasi di Konoha University, salah satu kampus bergengsi di kotanya. Setelah lulus, Naruto diterima sebagai intern di Perusahaan Orochi, yang bergerak dalam bidang periklanan dan multimedia. Dengan sifat supel dan keuletan Naruto selama magang, membuatnya berhasil memenangkan hati Orochimaru, sebagai CEO perusahaan tersebut. Setelah satu tahun menjadi intern, Naruto pun diangkat menjadi pegawai tetap dengan posisi awal sebagai editor junior, yang juga membuat banyak orang takjub karena hasil kerjanya begitu memuaskan. Di usia nya yang ke dua puluh empat, Naruto mendapat lamaran pernikahan dari Kimimarou, yang sayangnya harus ditolak dengan halus karena saat itu Naruto masih ingin fokus terhadap karirnya. Usia dua puluh enam, Naruto mendapat kabar Kiba menikah dengan Hinata, gadis pemalu yang pernah membantunya saat cidera usai pertandingan Basket antar Sekolah. Usia dua puluh tujuh, ibunya memutuskan untuk pensiun dari pekerjaannya atas paksaan Naruto dan Kyuubi yang kini sama-sama sudah bekerja.

Kyuubi bekerja sebagai Profesor di Kampus tempatnya pernah belajar, dan Naruto yang kini menapaki jalan mulus sebagai Kepala Editor di Perusahaan Orochi, tentunya menghasilkan gaji yang lebih dari cukup untuk membiayai hidup mereka bertiga.

Usia dua puluh delapan, Kimimarou memberi undangan bila dia akan segera menikah dengan gadis pilihannya setelah mencoba move on dari Naruto. Dan Naruto? Wanita itu tetap memegang gelar single nya, meski teman-temannya seringkali memaksanya untuk ikut kencan buta.

Tahun ini, Naruto berusia dua puluh sembilan. Meski usianya sudah hampir mencapai kepala tiga, Naruto sama sekali tidak terlihat menua. Dengan rambut sebahu dan kulit nya yang kini menjadi lebih putih akibat jarang berolah raga di tengah terik Matahari, membuat nya menjadi lebih cantik. Bahkan dia mendapat undangan Sakura-senpai yang memutuskan untuk menikah di Maldives sebulan lalu. Apa Sasuke ada di sana? Tentu saja, tidak. Pria itu terlalu pengecut untuk menemuiku, pikir Naruto sambal menyesap wine.

"Otsukare, Naru-chan!" suara wanita dewasa menarik atensi Naruto yang sedari tadi memeriksa naskah untuk iklan lusa. Matsuri, seniornya yang lebih tua dua tahun di atasnya, adalah sosok yang ikut andil dalam kesuksesannya. Meski senior, Matsuri tidak pernah merendahkannya, atau menyakiti perasaannya. Wanita itu selalu membimbingnya dan mengajari Naruto hal-hal baru.

"Otsukare, Matsuri-san!" sahut Naruto merenggangkan kedua tangannya. Matsuri terkikik geli. Dia memberi selebaran kertas kecil berisi nomor ponsel seseorang.

"Sepupuku, Gaara, tertarik padamu, Naru-chan. Dia bilang kau manis dan ingin mengenalmu."

Naruto tertawa. Sabaku Gaara adalah model terkenal yang meski sudah mencapai usia tiga puluh empat, tetap terlihat tampan dan mempesona.

"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apa-apa, Matsuri-san." Ujar Naruto menampilkan senyum nya.

Matsuri adalah salah satu orang yang mengetahui kisah cintanya yang menyedihkan. Saat itu dia tak sengaja mendapati Naruto sedang menangis saat mereka berdua sedang lembur. Matsuri yang memiliki jiwa keibuan, menenangkan Naruto dan mendengarkan setiap ucapan Naruto, beberapa kali dia merasa kesal saat nama Sasuke disebut karena Matsuri tak habis pikir bagaimana pria itu begitu tega meninggalkan Naruto tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk menjelaskan apapun. Matsuri bahkan sempat mengamuk dan mencoba melacak keberadaan Sasuke namun dihentikan oleh Naruto. Wanita itu tahu, hati Naruto masih berbentuk kepingan kecil tanpa ada niatan untuk disatukan. Dan Matsuri berjanji, akan melindungi Naruto yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Ah, aku harus segera pulang, Matsuri-san. Sampai jumpa besok!" Naruto bergegas meraih tas hitam dan blazer biru yang dia sampirkan di atas kursi. Matsuri melambaikan tangannya.

'Ku harap Naru-chan bisa bahagia.' Doanya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Naruto punya kebiasaan yang selalu dia lakukan sejak dua tahun belakangan. Yaitu, mengunjungi atap sekolah satu bulan sekali. Hal itu karena rasa rindunya terhadap Sasuke yang meski sering ia elak, tetap membekas dan meninggalkan jejak di hatinya. Atap sekolah tidak memiliki pintu pembatas, tidak ada pengamanan dan Naruto yang kenal baik dengan penjaga gerbang mendapat izin untuk memasuki area Sekolah.

"Ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku ke sini. Jika mala mini tidak bertemu Sasuke, maka aku akan menikah." Naruto menghela nafas mendengar ucapannya sendiri. Kushina selalu gigih mengenalkannya dengan pria tampan. Naruto sudah berkali-kali mengikuti kencan buta yang diadakan ibunya itu. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang meninggalkan kesan baik.

Di lain tempat, sosok pria dengan setelan jas mahal berwarna hitam turun dari mobil dan melepas kacamata hitamnya, sorot matanya yang tajam sanggup menaklukan hati kaum hawa manapun. Tubuhnya atletis dengan tinggi mencapai seratus delapan puluh senti. Sasuke Uchiha, berhasil mengukir nama di Luar Negeri sebagai Arsitek Jenius di masa ini. Alasan terbesarnya menghilang? Tentu saja, untuk memberi kejutan pada wanita yang dia cintai. Bodohnya Sasuke, baru menyadari perasaannya saat berpisah dengan Naruto. Sahabat kuningnya itu, bagaimana kabarnya sekarang?

Sasuke tak mau ambil pusing dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki area sekolah. Jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat dua puluh menit, malam hari. Kakinya yang Panjang melangkah dengan lebar.

Kembali pada Naruto yang saat ini mengenang memorinya saat dia masih bersekolah di sini. Jam makan siang Bersama Sasuke, atau saat dia mencoba menenangkan diri sendirian. Atap sekolah ini punya banyak jasa. Naruto mendengar Langkah kaki di belakangnya, dan dia sudah bersiap untuk lari.

TAP

TAP

"Naruto…?" suaranya rendah, dan membuat bulu kuduk Naruto meremang. Suara ini! Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat sosok Sasuke yang sudah dewasa, rambutnya disisir rapi ke belakang dengan setelan jas mahal memeluk tubuh atletisnya. Mata hitam Sasuke memantulkan keterkejutan karena melihat Naruto. Tapi Naruto yang sudah terbakar emosi justru melangkahkan kaki dengan cepat untuk keluar dari sana, tetapi tangan Sasuke lebih cepat meraih tangannya. Pria itu menyentuh kedua lengan Naruto dan menatap sang wanita dengan intens.

"Kau-sungguhan Naruto?" Sasuke mendesis dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam. Naruto memejamkan mata dan menampik kedua tangan Sasuke.

"Setelah hilang tiga belas tahun rupanya kau masih ingat nama sahabatmu, ya. Uchiha-san." Sahut Naruto sinis. Wanita itu merapikan rambutnya yang sempat berantakan, dia melirik blazernya yang berada di atas bangku dekat jalur keluar, tergeletak begitu saja, dan angin malam mulai merasuki tubuhnya. Dingin. Naruto menahan rasa dingin itu, dan hal itu disaksikan oleh Sasuke yang langsung melepas jas nya untuk disampirkan pada tubuh Naruto.

"Aku tidak butuh belas kasihanmu."

"Berhenti bersikap keras kepala, dobe."

"Maaf, Uchiha-san. Kau tidak berhak memanggilku dengan nama itu! Kau bukan siapa-siapa ku lagi!" Naruto mengacungkan jari nya ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke mengerti. Naruto pasti sangat marah dengan kepergiannya selama tiga belas tahun. Untuk itulah keberadaannya di sini, untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka.

"Aku minta maaf, ok? Aku tidak sempat mengabarimu-"

PLAK!

Suara tamparan itu terdengar nyaring. Naruto menarik oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Nafasnya tersengal akibat rasa sesak merayap masuk ke dadanya.

"Maaf? Hah! Tiga belas tahun aku bertanya pada diriku, apa salahku hingga kau meninggalkanku, Sasuke. Tiga belas tahun! Aku seperti orang bodoh! Menolak lamaran pria baik demi menunggu mu! Dan kau! Hanya berkata maaf?!" Naruto menangis. Dia sungguh tidak paham dengan Sasuke. Apa tujuan pria itu kembali? Apa dia mau menertawai Naruto yang gagal bahagia karenanya? Atau dia ingin memamerkan kesuksesannya sekarang?

Sasuke bergeming. Dia maju selangkah hendak memeluk Naruto namun wanita itu dengan gesit menghindarinya.

"Jangan berani menyentuhku, Uchiha. Aku tidak ingin disentuh olehmu." Naruto menyahuti dingin. Mata birunya penuh sirat kebencian dan emosi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto."

BRUK!

Sasuke diam saja saat Naruto memukulkan tasnya pada wajah Sasuke. Bahkan saat kepalanya mulai terasa pusing, Sasuke hanya menunggu luapan emosi Naruto yang belum kunjung reda.

"Kau boleh menghajarku hingga kau puas, Naruto. Tapi ijinkan aku menjelaskan semuanya."

"Tidak. Aku sudah berjanji. Aku akan menerima lamaran Gaara. Aku akan menikah dengannya. Uchiha Sasuke hanya masa laluku." Naruto menyahuti cepat, dalam hati berdoa agar suaranya yang bergetar tidak dicurigai oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya. "Aku tidak pernah mengijinkanmu menikah dengan siapapun, Naruto. Kau hanya boleh menikah denganku." Ucapnya dingin. Tidak mengindahkan tawa sinis dari mulut Naruto.

"Setelah menghilang tiga belas tahun kau mau menikahiku? Bangun, Uchiha. Jangan kebanyakan bermimpi!"

SRET!

CUP.

Sasuke tidak membuang kesempatannya saat Naruto lengah. Dia meraih pinggang ramping Naruto dan menempelkan bibir nya pada bibir tipis Naruto. Wanita itu terdiam kaku dengan mata terbuka lebar. Saat Naruto hendak menampar Sasuke untuk yang kedua kalinya, pria itu berhasil menangkap tangannya dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku merindukanmu." Bisiknya lirih.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya hingga memutih. "Jangan harap aku sudah luluh, Sasuke. Aku masih menyimpan dendam padamu."

Sasuke tertawa, suara tawanya menggelitik telinga Naruto, dan itu membuat hatinya berdesir hangat.

"Akan ku lunasi hutangku selama tiga belas tahun ini, Naruto."

"Kau membuatku kecewa karena berbohong, Sasuke."

"Maksudmu?" Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Naruto tidak paham.

"Alasanmu berpacaran dengan Sakura-senpai, karena kalian saling memanfaatkan, bukan begitu? Dia membantumu mendapat beasiswa, kau membantunya agar tidak dijodohkan."

"Bagaimana-"

"-aku menguping pembicaraan kalian. Dan saat aku ingin menagih penjelasanmu. Kau justru mengaku mulai mencinta Sakura-senpai. Apa kau tahu aku sangat kecewa? Sahabatku membohongiku, lalu pergi tanpa pamit. Jadi katakan padaku, Sasuke, bagaimana aku bisa memaafkanmu?"

Sasuke diam. Dia berlutut di depan Naruto dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku."

"Entahlah, Sasuke. Aku tidak pernah berpikir kau akan kembali. Sempat aku berpikir kau sudah mati dan jadi fosil."

Sasuke terkekeh kecil.

Naruto menghela nafas pendek. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di bangku dekat jalur keluar. Sasuke yang melihat itu menyusul, dia menyampirkan blazer Naruto di kaki Naruto yang hari ini hanya mengenakan celana kain sepanjang sepuluh senti di atas lutut.

"Ayo menikah." Celetuk Sasuke mendapat deathglare dari Naruto.

"Aku tidak suka bercanda, Uchiha!"

"Aku sungguhan ingin menikahimu, dobe. Mau buktinya?" Sasuke merogoh sebuah kotak hitam bludru dan menyodorkannya pada Naruto.

"Jangan bilang isinya cincin?"

Sasuke mengendikkan bahu, dan ternyata isinya memang cincin emas putih dengan hiasan batu berlian di tengahnya.

"Mungkin butuh waktu untukmu memaafkanku, tapi aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi, Naruto. Aku bersumpah."

Naruto melirik Sasuke dengan tatapan _apa kau ingin mati?_ Yang di tanggapi dengan tawa kecil dari sang pria.

"Menikahlah denganku, dobe."

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus membuatmu hamil dulu agar kau mau menikah denganku." Ujar Sasuke telak mendapat pukulan sayang dari Naruto. Pria itu hanya tertawa dan memeluk tubuh wanita yang dia cintai, dia sudah merindukan aroma citrus ini selama tiga belas tahun. Dan Sasuke tidak akan melepaskan Naruto. Tidak lagi.

**TAMAT.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Note** : Hutang saya udah lunas ya! Ini chapter terakhir dari fanfic Like We Were Sixteen. Suatu keajaiban karena saya bikin ini hanya dalam tiga hari. Kali ini ditemani oleh lagu That's Why I Gave Up on Music by Yorushika! Hari ini saya udah libur, dan saya mau sedikit mengenang dengan melanjutkan fanfic saya. Maaf saya sempat hiatus dan menelantarkan fic-fic saya. Semoga kalian suka ya dengan chapter ini!

**Regards,**

**Amanda Lactis**


End file.
